Una segunda oportunidad
by Hechicera de la noche
Summary: Wally tiene que asistir a un aburrido baile en la 'alta sociedad'. En este baile se encuentra con una misteriosa chica en la cual a estado pensando últimamente. Basado en mi historia 'Es solo coincidencia' pero no es una secuela.


**nota de autor: esta historia se establece después del capitulo ''A la velocidad de la luz'' y antes de ''Todos Unidos''. Disfrútenlo :)**

**Para entender mejor este fic podrías leer el fic ''Es solo coincidencia'' donde explico quien puede ser la posible hermana de Robin.**

* * *

><p>-Pero, ¿porque tengo que ir?- se quejo Wally<p>

-Porque nos invitaron a los tres- dijo Barry, mejor conocido como Flash

-Pero yo no quiero ir, va a ser muy aburrido-

-Te estoy pidiendo este favor, además Dick también va a estar ahí-

-Si pero él tiene que ir porque su mentor es el anfitrión-

-Vas a ser divertido, además va a ir todos los hijos e hijas de los empresarios más importantes. Seria una gran oportunidad conocerlos y hacer algún acuerdo financiero...- Wally no había seguido escuchando, su mente se detuvo en la palabra _hijas_

-Wally ¿me esta escuchando?- dijo Flash un poco enojado porque veia que su sobrino estaba en las nubes

-Ah, si. Tienes razón, mejor voy- dijo Wally sonriendo

-Enserio? me alegro que cambies tu desicion. Recuerda que hay que ir de traje y es un baile de mascaras.-

-Ok, tío-

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces vas a ir al baile?- le pregunto Dick (Robin) a Wally<p>

-Sí ¿sabes si va haber chicas lindas?-

-Asì que esas son tu verdaderas intensiones-

-Amigo, tu me conoces muy bien ¿Que otra razón tendría yo para ir a un baile aburrido?-

-Te aviso que no vas a poder acercarte mucho a ellas. En estos bailes las chicas y los chicos siempre andan con sus padres, y solo si los padres lo dicen las chicas pueden bailar con algún chico . Y todos conocen tu reputacion, me temo que posible que bailes tan solo con una chica-

-¿Que chica?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-Mi hermana-

-¿¡Tienes una hermana!- pregunto Wally sorprendido

-Claro-

-¿Como es que nunca me hablaste sobre ella?-

-Nunca preguntaste- dijo inocentemente Dick

-Ah, por favor ¿que persona viene y te pregunta de la nada eso?-

-Espera que tu lo hicieras- siguió diciendo Dick

-Y...¿es linda?- pregunto curioso Wally

-Eso lo tendrás que ver en el baile-

-¿Pero porque nunca la vi en tu casa?-

-Es que ella va a una academia especial-

-Ah. Bueno creo que mejor voy a mi casa para prepararme para el baile.-

-Claro, te veo ahí-

-Adiós- y dicha estas palabras Wally fue a toda velocidad a su casa para arreglarse

* * *

><p>-¿Ya estas lista para irnos?- le dijo Dick a su hermana<p>

-Ya casi- respondió Nikki, alias, Jinx

-Apúrate que tenemos que salir en 10 minutos-

-Ya estoy- y dicho esto Nikki salio con un vestido de encaje negro corto, sin mangas y volados al final, se había puesto varias extensiones negras para que pasara un poco desapercibido su cabello rosa, se coloco unos pupilentes de color gris, tenia puestas unas delicadas sandalias y su antifaz era negro con los detalles en blanco.

Robin penso ''_ La sorpresa que se va a llevar Wally''_

Llegaron al baile cuando ya había bastantes personas. Robin le había dicho a Jinx que no le dijera a Wally quien era ella, para seguir un poco con el misterio y a ella le pareció bien. Al llegar al baile los primeros en saludarlos fue la familia Allen junto a Wally. El pelirrojo quedo completamente asombrado por la joven que estaba frente a él.

_Esa chica es preciosa, se me hace un poco familiar. me recuerda a... no, es imposible_

-Buenas noches- dijo Bruno, alias Batman

-Buenas noches, quien es ella? no la conocia- pregunto sin rodeos Flash

-Ella es Nicole, mi otra protegida-

-Es un placer señorita- dijo Barry

-El placer es todo mio- dijo ella lo más educadamente posible ya que no le gustaban mucho estas fiestas y no acostumbraba asistir.

Luego de platicar un rato, Barry noto la mirada que tenia Wally y lo más interesante fue que esa mirada iba dirigida a Nicole.

-¿Por que los chicos no bailan un rato?- dijo Barry inocentemente mientras observaba como la cara de Wally se iluminaba

-Por mi esta bien, que dices tu Nicole?- dijo el señor Días

-Esta bien- dijo indiferente Nikki

Mientras bailaban...

-Así que te llamas Nicole?- dijo Wally

_Que comentario tan inteligente, que torpe eres Wally_ Pensaba

-Sí, y tu eres Wally, verdad?- pero Wally ya no la estaba escuchando, estaba muy concentrado viendo una pulsera que ella llevaba en su mano derecha

FLASHBACK

_-Hola Jinx- dijo Kid Flash_

_-Fuera de mi habitación!-_

_-Esta bien, esta bien, me voy- y dichas estas palabras el se fue_

_-(suspiro) Por fin, que es eso?- ante ella había una hermosa cajita. Al abrirla se revelo una hermosa pulsera con un relicario en forma de un bello corazón. Jinx se ruborizo y se la colocó. Mientras Kid flash observaba desde la ventana con una sonrisa que iba aumentando poco a poco._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Me estas escuchando?- dijo algo enojada Nicole

-Sí, lo siento- dijo saliendo de su trance Wally- Que bella pulsera-

Jinx abrió sorprendida los ojos

-Gra-Gracias- tartamudeó Nikki

-Guau, es hermosa, parece única-

-S-Si, bueno supongo que lo es- volvió a tartamudear ella al darse cuenta de que él se estaba dando cuenta de quien era

-¿Quien te la regaló?-

-Un amigo-

-Yo también le regale una a la chica que me gusta-

-Ah- dijo ella con timidez

-Dick me dijo que vas a una academia especial- dijo Wally tratando de romper el hielo

-Si- siguio ella

Así siguió la conversación, pero Wally es bastante impaciente así que se decidió a decirle que sabía que era ella.

Se iba a acercar a su oído para decircelo. Pero justo en ese momento acabó el baile y Wally maldijo en voz baja.

Cuando todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas Wally no dudó en ir a la casa de Dick a aclarar las cosas.

-Dick, me puedes explicar lo que paso en el baile?-

-Supongo que te diste cuenta de quien es mi hermana-

-Claro-

-Mira te lo explicare... (N/A: los que ya saben la historia porque leyeron mi finc ''Es solo coincidencia'' perdonen si es repetitivo)

...Batman estaba patrullando y la vio usando sus poderes, le ofreció que fuera con el a su mansión y ahí los aprendería a usar mejor; ahí fue cuando la conocí , o en ese caso a Nicki. Tomo el apellido Díaz y llego a ser como una hermana para mi. Reconstruimos una vieja casa del árbol que había en el patio y ahí nos armamos algo así como una casita donde dormíamos y pasábamos TODO el día. Esa casita era algo así como el centro de nuestras operaciones, ahí creábamos prototipos, veíamos nombres de súper-héroes y proyectos para el futuro.

Una vez ocurrió algo inevitable, el hermano sangre quería reclutarnos para su academia, y no esperaba aprobación, directamente te lavaba el cerebro. A ella y a mi por bastante tiempo no nos lograban atrapar porque siempre estábamos juntos, pero el hermano sangre sabia que en cuanto uno estuviera solo caeríamos. Cuando teníamos 13 años nos enteramos que yo me iría a ciudad Gótica para enfrentar la ola de crímenes junto a Batman, y ella se quedo sola; esa era la oportunidad que el hermano sangre esperaba, luego de varios meses de persecución acabaron por cansarla y luego la pusieron en su academia- dijo Robin con tristeza. Eso aclaraba todo: como jinx termino en la academia aun conociendo a tantos súper-héroes. Luego robin agrego

-yo sabia que en algún momento la atraparían si estaba sola, así que le prometí que no importara lo que pasara, lo que hiciera ella siempre seria mi hermana, por eso volví a Jump City, a buscarla y la encontré pero ya era tarde-

Luego de la larga explicación Wally asintió con la cabeza entonces Robin agregó

-Así que eso que tu viste de diferente en ella no es mentira, ella enserio es diferente-

-Necesito hablar con ella, donde esta?-

-Esta en la base de la Colmena- y luego de escuchar estas palabras Wally se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia halla antes de que Dick pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

* * *

><p>Jinx estaba sentada en la silla de su tocador sacándose el maquillaje con una toalla pensando en lo que había pasado en el baile<p>

_Tal vez no se dio cuenta... a quien quiero engañar? Se perfectamente que sabe que fui yo y seguro que Dick no se aguanto y le dijo todo, agh!_

De repente sintió una brisa por detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró frente a frente con ese chico en el cual, segundos antes, estaba pensando

-Que quieres?- dijo secamente

-Sé que eras tu la del baile, y se que sabes que lo sé.Jinx sé que eras tu, a mi no me puedes engañar- dijo él cariñosa mente. Al ver que ella no respondía le dijo -Te colocaste la pulsera, siempre supe que te veías hermosa- y Jinx no pudo ocultar un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y?- dijo ella tratando de sonar desinteresada, cuando en realidad se moría por saber lo que Dick le había dicho

-Eres la hermana de Robin?- dijo Kid sin rodeos pero con un tono de asombro en la voz

-Que te dijo él?-

-Que lo eres-

-Entonces que otras pruebas necesitas?- dijo ella secamente

-Así que querias ser una heroína de chiquita?- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian- dijo ella con un tono de nostalgia en la voz- El Hermano Sangre me enseño que mis poderes solo sirven para causar la destrucción-

-Te enseño? o te lavo el cerebro?- dijo él elevando el tono de voz

-Primero la segunda, luego ambas- dijo ella elevando también el tono de voz

-Sinceramente no te entiendo, no entiendo como pudiste seguir siendo un villano cuando en tu ''familia'' son todos héroes- dijo él levando cada vez más el tono de voz

-Tal vez yo quise cambiar, Tal vez yo intente escapar muchas veces! Esa parte de mi murió- dijo ella con un tono elevado pero nostalgico- Tal vez quise escapar pero el destino no me lo permitió- ella comenzó a llorar, se sentó en el piso y puso sus manos en su cara. Kid se queso asombrado por la reacción y solo atinó a sentarse junto a ella, abrazarla y tratar de consolarla. Ella puso su cabeza en su hombro.

En un momento ella se quedo mirando los ojos azules de Kid y él se quedo mirando sus ojos rosados. Kid se incliso sobre sus labios y la beso. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Se separaron para tomar aire. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kid dijo

-Sabía que me amabas- dijo él con un tono picarón

-Yo también lo sabía- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

-Entonces?- pregunto él

-Entonces...- repitió ella

-Entonces... vienes conmigo?- dijo él cerrando los ojos para no ver la cara de la pelirosa y esperando escuchar la peor respuesta de su vida

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Kid abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa

-Enserio?- dijo él con un tono esperanzado en la voz

-Claro que si, me has hecho recordar porque quería escapar, porque quería ser una heroína, porque yo sabía que era diferente- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Kid no se contuvo más y ante esa respuesta la beso nuevamente en los labios, pero esta vez más apasionadamente.

Jinx empaco sus cosas, que no eran muchas, y se fue con Kid Flash a comensar, o continuar, su vida, pero esta vez junto a su nuevo novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin termine este fic :D estuve mucho tiempo escribiendolo, es que creo que tuve como un blokeo de escritor (?) <strong>

**Pero ya esta, listo y entregado :)**

**Revisen por favor, quiero saber que opinan sobre esta historia. Sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc. son siempre bienvenidas :)**

**Nos leemos, Adiosss **


End file.
